The Intensity Of Three
by CrazyClash
Summary: Craig and Ellie are a couple in this story. They go to the club one night out of the ordinary. They run into an old classmate and all of them are in for one wild night.
1. Chapter 1

It had been awhile since Craig and Ellie ever had a wild night out. They usually liked to keep calm and reserved, savoring every moment they had with each other since they were both busy with work. Craig being a musician who was on tour or in the studio a lot, and Ellie writing for a famous teen magazine. This time, though, they wanted to spice things up and hit the club.

The couple arrived and walked into the club. They weren't sure what to do or where to go first. It had been a while since they had been to the club, especially together. They decided to buy some drinks and chill for a little bit before going out onto the dance floor.

After the alcohol had gotten into their system, they started to feel the music better than before. They were dancing together the whole time, and Craig was keeping a watchful eye to make sure no other guys were hitting on Ellie.

The song "Blurred Lines" came on and Ellie got excited because she really liked the song. She started grinding on Craig and rubbing her hands all over his chest. Craig knew that Ellie was a little drunk, and rather horny. This made Craig get hornier himself. He was dirty dancing as much as she was. After the song was over, Ellie decided she needed a breather, and another drink. Craig let her go to the bar while he waited for her against a wall.

Twenty minutes passed and Ellie was still not back yet. Craig became worried, so he went over near the bar to look for her. She wasn't there. After looking around a little bit more, he saw her talking to some guy in a baseball cap. He couldn't see the guy's face, only Ellie's. He was thinking that maybe this guy was hitting on her so he went over to the two of them and grabbed the guy by the shoulder. The guy turned around and Craig saw that it wasn't just some random dude—it was his and Ellie's old classmate, Jay Hogart.

"Jay? What are you doing here?" Craig asked.

Jay laughed a little and then replied, "I come here all the time. Clubbing is my thing. Plus my apartment is right across the street. Also, the hottest people come to this place," before finishing his sentence he turned and looked at Ellie and then said, "obviously."

Craig scowled and then lightly punched Jay on the arm. "Hey! Don't even think about it! She's MY girlfriend!"

Jay only said that because he knew he would get a rise out of Craig. "Relax, Manning. I'm just playing with ya. Don't let the bipolar get the better of you. In fact, you're not so bad yourself."

Craig rolled his eyes at that statement. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ellie, come on let's get back to our hot dancing.

Little did Craig and Ellie know that Jay is actually bisexual.

Ellie and Craig returned to the dance floor and began dancing like they were before. After a few more drinks in their systems, Craig and Ellie were getting more and more into the environment of the club. The song "Scream & Shout" came on and they were practically fornicating right there on the dance floor. Jay saw this from afar and it was turning him on. He went over to Craig and Ellie and started dancing with them.

A somewhat drunken Craig shoved Jay away and said, "Forget it man! You are not going to have sex with my girlfriend!"

"Who says I want to have sex with just her?" Jay replied.

Craig looked at him confused. Jay flashed Craig a seductive smirk then put his hands on Craig's shoulders.

"That's right, buddy. I'm hot for both of you."

Craig, who was almost certain he wasn't into dudes, was disgusted at first.

"Whoa man! What the fuck?!"

Nothing that Craig said was going to stop Jay. "You two just wait here…" Jay said as he headed over to the bar. He came back five minutes later with nine shots.

"These are on me, three for each of us!" Jay said to Craig and Ellie. They were confused as to why he would buy them shots, but they drank them anyways.

"No hard feelings?" Jay said to Craig, reaching out his hand to him.

Craig smiled and shook Jay's hand. "We're cool."

After about twenty minutes, all three of them were completely wasted. They were dancing extremely proactively, even getting up on one of the mini round tables in the middle of the dance floor and putting on a show for everyone. Craig was even dirty dancing with Jay. He put all his "straight" feelings aside and just went along with whatever Jay was doing to both him and Ellie.

The song "Locked Out Of Heaven" the intensity of the night was really affecting all of them—the lights, the crowd, the sexual innuendos of the song. All of this was turning them on immensely. There was definitely sexual tension between the three of them and they could feel it. After the song was over, they got off of the dance floor and left the club together.

"Man that was fucking awesome!" Craig said in a drunken slur, hanging onto both Jay and Ellie.

"You two are the hottest guys in the world!" Ellie exclaimed.

Jay was feeling the heat as much as Craig and Ellie were "Oh man, you have no idea how sexy that was!"

The three of them were stopped outside of Jay's apartment complex.

Then Jay let go of Craig and pulled Ellie towards him.

"Craig, please…can I please make out with your girlfriend?"

Craig did not have a care in the word at this point.

"Sure, whatever."

Getting Craig's permission, Jay and Ellie started to sloppily make out with each other right in front of Craig. They practically sucked each other's faces off and Craig was getting turned on just watching them.

After a few minutes, Craig stopped their make out session and pulled Jay towards him. Craig grabbed Jay's face and made out with him.

"Jay, maybe you should take us to your apartment? So we can take care of business here?" Ellie suggested.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Jay.

Jay got out his keys and walked Craig and Ellie to his unit. Once they got inside, they immediately went into the bedroom and sat together on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Craig, Ellie and Jay didn't know how to start things off at first. Craig and Ellie looked at each other and started making out. Then Jay started to massage Ellie's shoulders and kiss her neck and she was sucking face with Craig. Jay unzipped her dress and snuck his hands underneath it to rub her breasts. Jay felt Ellie get goose bumps from his touch and proceeded to take things further.

Jay kneeled on the ground in front of Ellie. He turned her so her legs were spread in front on him. Jay took both his hands and reached up under Ellie's dress and put his fingers on her panties. He slid them off and ducked his head underneath her dress.

Ellie immediately moaned when she felt Jay's warm tongue inside of her. She stopped making out with Craig so she could position herself in front of Jay better. Jay continued to lap at Ellie's center and he could feel her getting wetter and wetter.

"Oh Jay….yes! Ohhh! Don't stop!" Ellie moaned.

Craig was standing beside them, watching them and jerking himself off and Jay was going down on Ellie.

Ellie was getting closer to her breaking point as Jay continued to lick and suck her. "Ohhh YES!" Ellie exclaimed as she climaxed, her legs shaking.

Jay pulled back and stood up.

"You like that, Manning?" Jay said to Craig as he was jerking himself.

Craig nodded and Jay took Craig's cock from his hand and stroked it himself. With his other hand, Jay unzipped himself and took out his own hard cock. He removed his hand from Craig's cock and rubbed his hardness onto it. Ellie was lying down on the bed watching this, and was getting hornier.

Ellie took off her dress and unhooked her bra. She then started to rub her own breasts as she watched Jay and her boyfriend rub their hard dicks together. She took one of her hands and slid it down her body and started to finger herself.

Jay was enjoying what was happening between him and Craig, but after awhile he wanted to take things up a notch.

"Craig, your girlfriend is lying there pleasuring herself. Don't you want to help her out with that?" Jay suggested to Craig.

Craig looked over and his beautiful girlfriend and wanted to fuck her so badly. He walked over to her and took her hand out of her and put her finger in his mouth. Then he picked her up and positioned her on the bed and laid on top of her.

The couple made out again for a little bit before Craig grabbed his cock and slid it inside of Ellie.

Ellie gasped in pleasure as Craig started out with slow, steady thrusts into her. Craig spread her legs further apart and went a little bit deeper into Ellie. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist, moving her hips in motion with his.

Craig and Ellie changed positions as she was now on top of him, riding him. Then Jay jumped on the bed and positioned himself her legs were on both sides of Craig. His hardness was right in front of Ellie's face, and Ellie gladly took his cock into her mouth and started sucking.

"Oh yeah, Ellie! Suck that cock!" Jay exclaimed in pleasure. Craig continued to buck his hips up and down to give Ellie a nice rhythm. Ellie moaned onto Jay's dick, which made the pleasure increase in Jay. He and Craig were both groaning, loving what was going on between them and Ellie.

Jay reached his climax and pulled out of Ellie's mouth to release his load onto her chest. Almost immediately after, Ellie arched her back in pleasure from being fucked by Craig. Craig flipped Ellie over so he was on top again, then pulled out and shot his load on Ellie's stomach.

All three of them were panting, coming down from their high. But, they weren't out of energy just yet.

"Craig, I'd like to show you another side of me." Craig was sure of what Jay meant by this. He rolled over to where he was lying face down onto the bed. Jay positioned himself on top of him, hovering over him.

Jay spit into his hands and rubbed his cock. Then, without warning, he slid it into Craig's ass.

Craig yelped a little from the initial pain of Jay inside of him. But after a few minutes, the pain went down and Craig was feeling the pleasure and began to moan.

Ellie watched them for a few minutes before taking action.

"Get on the floor!" she told them.

Craig and Jay did as Ellie said and Craig was facing the side of the bed as Jay continued to fuck him from behind.

Ellie spread her legs in front of Craig's face and Craig stuck his tongue into her.

Jay thrusted faster into Craig as Craig went down on Ellie. He then moved his hands around the front of Craig and gave Craig a reach around.

All three of them were moaning loudly from all of the pleasure they were receiving. Craig continued to lick and suck Ellie's center, and Jay started to fuck Craig harder than ever.

Then, all of a sudden, they all reached their climaxes at the same time and their moans were in sync with each other. The neighbors could probably hear it, but they didn't care.

Jay released his cock from Craig and shot his warm cum onto Craig's back. Craig was still licking Ellie and didn't stop until she was finished. Craig released his seed onto the bedroom floor.

When everything was done, Craig and Jay stood up and then laid beside Ellie on the bed.

"So, glad you guys bumped into my tonight?" Jay asked Craig and Ellie. They both looked at him and nodded.

"Who knew you could fuck another guy so well!" Craig said to Jay.

Jay chuckled. "It's one of my favorite things to do."

Ellie was still panting as she chimed in, "You both know how to pleasure a woman the right way."

Craig and Jay both smiled at that statement.

The three of them fell asleep together on the bed, with Ellie in between Craig and Jay.


End file.
